


Lessons

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a dance coming, but she can’t do the formal dances and doesn’t want to go. A surprising offer from Sherlock changes her mind, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be really funny if dancing lessons was one of the things Sherlock learned when he was younger that he tried hard to forget.

Aunt Sharon was gone for a week this time, and ten-year-old Amy was nervous, mostly because during that week there was going to be a dance. Aunt Sharon had already told Sherlock she was allowed to go, but she didn’t want to. Melody was excited, and she tried to be excited as well, but there was a problem: she didn’t know how to dance.

The second day after school she was gloomy, sitting on the swing outside and staring at the fall leaves. She didn’t want to be around Melody because Melody only wanted to talk about the dance and how they’d get to act grown-up and how she was going to ask Mr. Michaels for a dance. If Amy’s crush on Sherlock was absurd by Melody’s standards then Melody’s fascination with their teacher was even worse by Amy’s.

“Don’t you have homework to do?” Sherlock asked, startling her.

“Did it already,” she said as she looked up at him. “It was just grammar lessons. They were easy.”

“Ah,” he said. “I have things I need to study today, so if you want to call over one of your friends you may. Just leave me in peace in the guest bedroom.”

“I don’t want to play with Rory, and all Melody wants to talk about is the dance,” she said with a sigh, looking away.

“I thought you’d be more excited about it, to be honest,” he said, crossing his arms. “I’ve avoided all of them myself, but you seem to like stuff like that.”

“I don’t know how to dance,” she said. “And the first part of the evening is doing the stupid dances we’ve been taught, like the waltz and the fox trot. We don’t get to do fun dancing till after we show off our skills.” She looked at him. “I’ll make a fool out of myself and be even more of a laughingstock.”

He appeared to be debating something in his head, and after a moment, he sighed. “My mother forced me into dance lessons for years. I’ve been trying to forget everything I learned but I could show you how to waltz. It’s the only one I remember. You’re on your own with the fox trot and any other dances.”

“Really?” she said, surprised and glad. If she could get through one dance well enough it would be okay. She got off the swing and threw her arms around his waist. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

She had almost knocked him off balance and he awkwardly patted her back once he was righted. “I’m only going to spend an hour on this. I really do need to study.”

“One hour is fine,” she said. “Do we need music?”

He shook his head. “We just need to count the rhythm, and there’s more space out here. Do you know the position you need to be in?” She nodded. “All right. Get into position.” She did, and an amused look crossed his face. “Amelia Pond, always a leader. You’re supposed to follow, not lead.”

“There’s not enough boys for all the girls, so I had to lead,” she said sourly.

He thought for a moment. “We’ll try with my leading first, and then you can lead. Just follow my example.” They got into position, and he counted off the pattern as they began to move. She stumbled and messed up her footing the first few tries, but soon she got the hang of it. But by then the hour was mostly done. He looked at his watch. “One half hour more, with you leading. But that’s it.”

“Thank you,” she said with a wide smile. They got back into position, and the first time she had a few troubles, but the second attempt went better. By the time the half hour was over they had done one complete circuit with her leading. “I think I’ve got it now,” she said with a nod when they stopped.

“I do think you would do better following,” he said. “But if you must leave you shouldn’t have too much trouble.” He turned to go back in the house and she followed.

“Why are you nice to me?” Amy blurted out as they neared the front door. “You’re not very nice to my friends, but you’re nice to me. Why is that?”

He stopped and thought for a moment. “When you were younger I merely tolerated you. I think, over time, I started to look at you as an ally, I suppose, in dealing with my brother. And now you’ve just grown on me. I don’t dread watching you, at any rate, and you rarely give me trouble.” He paused. “But let’s keep this between us, shall we?”

“Our secret,” she said with a smile.

“And don’t tell anyone about this afternoon, not that they would believe you anyway,” he said. “I don’t want to give anyone else dancing lessons.”

“I won’t. Cross my heart,” she said, tracing a cross over her heart. He went to the door and opened it, and she followed him in. “Are you hungry? I am.”

“Do you feel like cooking?” he asked. She nodded. “Then I suppose we can have something to eat.”

She grinned at him and got started in the kitchen. At least she knew he really did like her. It made her feel special, and she realized she really liked that feeling. Amelia Pond, Sherlock Holmes’s ally. That was really cool.


End file.
